White Houses
by Bookjunkie-22
Summary: Veronica and Taylor Townsend are moving to Newport but not before spending the summer with the Newport elite at a vacation house. Songfic


Disclaimer- I don't own The OC, or Vanessa Carlton's song, _White Houses_. I just love them both.

* * *

**Crashed on the floor when I moved in**

**This little bungalow with some strange new friends**

**Stay up too late, and I'm too thin**

**We promise each other it's 'til the end**

Taylor Townsend looked around her new summer home. It was a step up from the last one her mother had rented. Though that one had been private. This was like a big house that was converted into apartments, and then from apartments to vacation places.

But according to her mother it was the vacation place of the Newport elite. Newport being the place they were going to be moving at the end of the summer.

It hadn't really bothered Taylor. Sure New York was where she was born, Chicago is where she spent her childhood, and various boarding schools is where she spent her pre-teen years, what did it matter if they were moving again?

"I've already scooped the place out." Veronica Townsend said entering the room with a smile, which faded when she saw the bag of chips Taylor had been munching on, "Put those down, my god are you trying to gain_another_ ten pounds. Anyone would swear you want to spend the rest of your life fat."

Taylor put down the chips and turned back to her mother, politely asking, "What were you gonna say? About the people who live here?"

The smile returned on Veronica's face, "There are three other families here so far, The Coopers, Jimmy, Julie, and their two kids- whatever their names are- Jimmy is a high paid accountant to _all_ of Newport and well Julie is really just his trophy wife. The Cohen Sandy and Kirsten, they also have two kids, one being a charity case. Sandy is a lawyer and Kirsten practically runs the Newport group. She's the daughter of Caleb Nichol, Taylor. _Caleb Nichol_."

"Is that good?" Taylor asked meekly.

"Good?" Veronica scoffed, "Taylor that means I've just found my new best friends." She said grinning in, what Taylor could only describe as, an evil way, "And then there's Dr. Neil Roberts, his wife, the pill popper and his daughter."

"How did you find all this out? We've only been here about an hour, you can't have met all these people already."

Veronica shook her head at her daughter clearly disgusted, "Honestly Taylor, what do you think the bell boys are for?" she paused and grinned, "Besides a bit of fun of course."

Taylor shuddered, and quickly said, "I'm gonna go sit by the pool."

"Don't wear that ridiculous polka-dot suit." Veronica demanded when she say Taylor digging through the luggage, "In fact you shouldn't even wear a suit, god knows you can't fill it out right." She held up a blue wrap, "Here at least it will keep your ass covered." She glanced at Taylor one more time, then added, "Mostly."

Taylor walked down the long flight of stairs silently. She had a book of French poems in one hand and her sunglasses on. She _looked_ like a happy girl ready for her first day of summer tanning by the pool. Of course she wasn't a happy girl… and to be honest she burned more than she tanned. And her mother was right, she didn't fill out a bikini well, and polka dots were _not_ as flattering as they looked on in the store. She flopped into a chair and stared longingly at the empty pool before diving into her book.

She knew that if she even so much as tried to take off the wrap to go for a swim her mother would appear out of nowhere and tear into her again about how fat she was. Pausing from her book, she looked at her hands and wondered how one lost weight in their fingers, cause her mother was right about something else, of course. She had fat fingers.

"Shut up Cohen." Taylor heard a girl say annoyed. She turned her head to see four people walking towards the pool. A tiny brunette, a tall brunette, and two medium height blondes. They were all almost to perfect to look away from, but hearing the tall brunettes voice, snapped her out of her daze and she turned back to her book, as she eaves dropped.

"I'm just saying, if I had to choose, I'd say fire."

"But why are you choosing the way you die?" the other boy asked, "I mean are you actually planning for it?"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm _planning_ per say. I'm just accepting the inevitable that one day I will die." He said seriously, "So if it happens to come up with either Jesus or Moses, then I'm going to tell them I'd rather go out in a blaze of glory rather than say _drowning_." He added looking meaningfully at the pool.

"And now I don't want to go swimming anymore." The blonde girl said sitting three chairs away from Taylor.

"That's a lot Cohen." The small blonde said rolling her eyes, taking a seat next to the blonde.

The boys paid no attention to them as they jumped in the pool, splashing all three girls, unintentionally. Taylor shook her book of the excess water, when the blonde boy, noticing what he and the brunette had done to her offered her and apology.

"No big deal." Taylor said softly shaking the book, "A little water never hurt anyone."

"Speak for yourself," The tiny brunette said, "My hair is gonna frizz up now." She added a glare to the boys before turning back to Taylor with a smile, "I'm Summer, and this is Marissa." Marissa waved.

"Hi, I'm Taylor."

"And that's my boyfriend Seth and his brother Ryan, the two asshats in the pool."

"Nice to meet you." She said politely, as the boys climbed out of the pool.

"You too." Ryan said sitting in the chair next to her, Seth next to him, "Where are you from?"

Taylor paused trying to think of the correct answer. It was hard for two reasons. One being that she moved so much she wasn't sure where to say from, and two was… when she looked into his blue eyes she seriously felt lost. But not the bad, _I don't know where I am. Help me._ Kind of lost. More like the, _I don't know where I am, but I don't care, so long as you keep looking at me like that._ "All over." She finally answered.

"We're from Newport." Marissa offered, "Seth and Ryan are my neighbors, and Summ and I have been best friends since we were kids."

"My mother is moving us to Newport, once the summer's over." Taylor said.

"Awesome." Summer said happily, "We can all hang out. You wanna sleep at my place tonight?" Taylor froze for a second, No one had made plans with her after having a conversation with her. This girl had known her ten minutes and was already inviting her to spend the night, "Marissa and I were gonna do facials and gossip about the boys behind their backs," this earned her a mocking glare from Ryan and Seth, which she ignored, "Please say you'll come."

Taylor had to force herself not to cry at the sincerity of this girls words. She actually wanted to spend time with her, "Ok."

"And you're gonna eat a ton of junk food," Summer ordered, "Because I cannot be friends with someone who is that much skinnier than me." Taylor looked at her confused, and she continued, "I make exception for Marissa, cause I've known her forever," she then added in a fake conspirator voice, "And cause I can't get rid of her."

Taylor giggled at Marissa's glare to Summer, when Ryan reached over and grabbed her book, "You speak French." It wasn't a question but Taylor said yes anyway.

"How _old_ are you?" Seth asked, taking the book from Ryan.

Taylor felt herself blush as she mumbled, "Sixteen." Here was the part where they decided they couldn't be friends with someone so young and Summer made an excuse to get out of the slumber party.

"You're our age and you read stuff in French?" Seth asked, while Summer swatted at him.

"She cares about her grades, unlike some people who slept through his chem final cause he was high." Seth threw Taylor a sheepish grin and a shrug.

Taylor refused to let her face react to the news that she was their age and that they'd experimented with drugs. She couldn't imagine, doing something like that. But she wouldn't judge.

Her new friends thought she was smart, thin, and nice. She was gonna hang onto them for life.

**Now we're spinning empty bottles**

**It's the five of us**

**With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust**

**I can't resist the day**

**No, I can't resist the day**

Taylor couldn't understand why her mother didn't believe her about making friends with the other kids in the building. It wasn't until Marissa and Summer showed up later that day to see if she needed any help with her stuff that Veronica finally agreed to let her go. But not before whispering in her ear to put in a good word for her with the other parents.

About a month had passed and Taylor considered the four of them the best friends she'd ever had. Her mother was getting close with Kirsten and Julie. It seemed like everything was perfect in Taylor's world.

She'd even admitted to Summer and Marissa that she had developed a crush on Ryan. Marissa had even given Taylor her blessing for the girl to go after her ex. Of course Taylor would never, because it was clear to her that Ryan didn't like her that way.

"Taaaayyyylllloooorrrr." Summer whined loudly.

"Suuuummmmeeeerrrr." Taylor mimicked, grinning at Marissa.

"Let's call the boys and play a game." Summer said excited.

"What kind of game?" Marissa asked wearily.

"The kind of game that will ensure Taylor wins Ryan Atwood." Summer said already texting Seth.

"No." Taylor said jumping to grab her friend, but it was too late Summer already hit send.

"We're playing spin the bottle."

Marissa giggled at the horrified look on Taylor's face.

"Now everyone knows the rules." Summer said moving everyone to sit in a circle, "Whoever the bottle lands on you have to kiss."

Taylor felt dizzy and nauseated. Her palms were sweating and every now and then Ryan would throw a smile coupled with an eye roll, at Summer's antics her way, which made her stomach do flips and cart wheels.

Summer was going first and she landed on Marissa. Seth let out a squeal of delight and Ryan pretended to look only mildly interested, as his ex and one of his best friends locked lips for ten seconds. Taylor was far to nervous to tease her two best girl friends.

Marissa cleared her throat and spun the bottle. Taylor closed her eyes and prayed it didn't land on Ryan, she opened her eyes to see it pointing at her, "I wonder if this bottle knows I'm not a lesbian." She commented before crawling over to Taylor.

"I wonder if this bottle knows I love it." Seth said, happily.

Taylor froze when Marissa's soft lips brushed against hers, and Taylor realized this was her first kiss. Marissa Cooper. A girl she had known for a month, the ex of the boy who filled her dreams, was her very first kiss. When Marissa pulled away, Taylor realized it could have been worse.

Taylor noticed the four pairs of eyes staring at her, and that's when she realized it was worse. It was her turn.

She took a deep breath as she reached for the bottle with shaky hands. Once again she closed her eyes and prayed, only this time she wasn't sure what she was praying for. When she opened her eyes the bottle was pointing to Ryan.

Summer, unlike her boyfriend keep her squealing on the inside. The only indication that she was enjoying herself was the big smile plastered across her face that Taylor saw as she slowly made her way over to Ryan.

_Ten seconds_. Taylor thought to herself ignoring the grin on Ryan's face as she placed her hands on his shoulder to steady herself. _Just ten seconds, and then you can murder Summer._

Ryan closed the small gap between them placing his hands on the back of her neck and pulling her closer. She couldn't help but note how much softer his lips felt than Marissa's and how different this kiss really was. Ryan's hands started on her neck, but now somehow they'd found their way into her hair and her own hands had moved from his shoulders to wrapped tightly around his neck. And then suddenly her mouth was open and his tongue was inside and Summer's voice cut through but Taylor ignored it and concentrated solely on Ryan and the things he was doing to her.

"I think the games over." Seth commented when Ryan and Taylor pulled away.

**Jenny screams out and it's no pose**

**'Cause when she dances she goes and goes**

**Beer through the nose on an inside joke**

**And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken**

"Come on Taylor, its fool proof." Marissa said yanking her friend from Ryan's grasp.

Taylor saw him glare at Marissa for a second, but she knew he didn't mean it. He was just unhappy at having her removed from his arms. _Her!_

Marissa and Summer towed her to the front of the line and Summer handed her a fake id.

"Hi." Marissa cooed to the bouncer. He looked the three of them up and down in a way that made Taylor feel sick. Now she knew why Marissa had told Ryan and Seth to stay behind.

"Well hello their ladies." He said moving to undo the rope to let them through, "Have a nice night."

Marissa grinned at him and signaled the boys over before the bouncer could put the rope back down, "They're with us." She added and skipped inside the club.

Ryan's arm found its way back around Taylor's waist and Marissa found her way to the dance floor. She let out a shriek of happiness that her plan went off without a hitch, before she started dancing with some random guy. The fact that she didn't know him didn't seem to bother her at all. She just kept on dancing.

"That went better than the time she tried to sneak us into Boom Boom last year in TJ." Seth commented, and Summer laughed so hard beer came out her nose, making Seth and Ryan laugh harder.

And Taylor wanted to ask what Boom Boom was and she wanted to ask what happened, but this was her first time in a club and she was far too excited to speak.

**And she's so pretty, and she's so sure**

**Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her**

**Summer's all in bloom**

**Summer is ending soon**

Taylor nodded when Marissa asked if she could borrow Taylor's boyfriend for a dance. It made her uncomfortable cause they had history, but they were all friends. If she said no everyone would think she was a bitch.

Besides, she and Ryan weren't exactly what you'd call official. Sure she called him her boyfriend- in her head- and they kissed often- like every day- and he held her around the waist –a lot- but they'd never had a talk where they decided what they meant to each other.

But Marissa was his beautiful ex- girlfriend. So sure of herself and confident. Everything that Taylor wasn't, but maybe Taylor was smarter than her… if things like smart even counted.

The summer was exactly half over and Taylor wasn't really sure what the rest of it held.

**It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone**

**But I hold on to your secrets in white houses**

**Maybe I'm a little bit over my head**

**I come undone at the things he said**

**And he's so funny in his bright red shirt**

**We were all in love and we all got hurt**

"So then Seth and I made her a card and she forgave us for almost burning down the kitchen." Ryan told her as they lay on the hood of his car. She giggled as he told her the story of his first holiday with the Cohen's when he was eight.

"I love red on you." She said softly, and then her eyes grew wide as she realized she'd said it out loud.

"It looks better on you." He said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Taylor blushed and Ryan laughed added, "Yeah there it is." Before he kissed her.

Taylor smiled when he pulled away and glanced to the next car to see Seth and Summer laying together content with not talking. And Marissa kissing some guy she had just started seeing. Everyone was happy.

"Come on." Ryan said sitting up and holding out his hand to her, "Let's go somewhere."

Taylor nodded taking his hand all too eagerly.

**I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat**

**The smell of gasoline in the summer heat**

**Boy, we're going way too fast**

**It's all too sweet to last**

They'd been kissing steadily for twenty minutes now in the back seat of Ryan's car. Taylor couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd been happier. She loved him. It was as simple as that. This had to be love.

She was ready.

She didn't even mind the faint smell of gasoline coming from the abandoned gas station they were parked by. She didn't mind the uncomfortable way the cracked leather of his seat pickled against her bare skin.

So when his hands reached for the button on her jeans she didn't stop him.

**It's alright**

**And I put myself in his hands**

**But I hold on to your secrets in white houses**

**Love, or something ignites in my veins**

**And I pray it never fades in white houses**

Ryan lay holding her for a while afterwards. And Taylor was sure she'd been the happiest a person could ever be moments earlier, but she was wrong.

This was true happiness.

**My first time, hard to explain**

**Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain**

**On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think**

"Summer?" she squealed excitedly into the phone minutes after Ryan drops her off back at her place. Her mother was sitting in the kitchen, but she ignored her to call Summer, "It happened."

"What?" Summer asked just as excited, "How was it?"

"It… hurt a little. But he was so gentle and sweet and kind, and oh Summer, he's just the greatest guy ever. And he wasn't even freaked out that I bled a little-" Taylor broke off as her door slammed open.

Veronica Townsend looked angry enough to kill, "You little whore." She whispered.

"Summer I have to go." Taylor said quickly hanging up, "Mom, I can explain."

"Explain what? That you seduced the son of one of the richest families in Newport? That you've been whoring yourself around for these past three months. I've been making excuses for you saying your not used to being around such civilized people, but now- My God Taylor how am I going to explain this next time Mrs. Cohen asks me why your such a brat? Or when Mrs. Cooper asks how come your not better behaved?" Taylor felt the tears running down her cheeks. "We can't move to Newport now. You have completely ruined your reputation. _Pack your things_." She added in a hiss.

"But- mom- no." Taylor cried.

"Pack your bags." Veronica repeated and turned away from her daughter.

Taylor collapsed on her bed in tears.

**He's my first mistake**

**Maybe you were all faster than me**

**We gave each other up so easily**

**These silly little wounds will never mend**

**I feel so far from where I've been**

**So I go, and I will not be back here again**

**I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses**

The next morning Taylor barely got any sleep. Her mother insisted she have her things packed before lunch. Anything not packed was going to be left behind.

Taylor called her friends and asked them to meet her by the pool. Her mother said they weren't leaving until one.

All four of them were waiting by the time she made her way down. Ryan even smiled at her, which made her heart break even more.

"I'm leaving." She said before Summer could start talking.

"Where you going?" Seth asked thinking it was nothing.

"Ohio." She shrugged assuming she was going back to her boarding school. She held back her tears as she thought about going back to that dreadful place.

"What?" the four asked, but Ryan's was the only voice she heard.

"Yeah." She said her voice cracking and thick with tears that she refused to let fall, "My mom, she decided we weren't going to move to Newport, and that she wanted to leave…before I make a bigger fool of her."

"What?" Ryan demanded angrily, "What are you talking about?"

"It's not important anymore." Taylor said shaking her head.

"The hell it isn't." he insisted, but Taylor shook her head again, and he realized she meant it wasn't important anymore cause they didn't have much time, "When?"

Taylor looked at her watch and one single tear rolled down her cheek as she said, "Twenty minutes."

"I- Well I'm gonna miss you." Marissa shrugged, and Taylor knew Marissa wasn't good with words so it meant all the more to her, as she hugged the blonde girl.

Summer reached out and hugged her, "Taylor." She said softly through her tears.

"Summer." Taylor mimicked earning a watery grin from the small brunette.

"You were one of the good ones Townsend." Seth said, nodding in her direction, "You like comic books and Yakuza movies, and-"

Summer interrupted with a whiny, "You guys hug!"

Taylor grinned and hugged her tall brunette friend, before turning to his brother who was looking anywhere but at her.

"I-" she started but broke off when he looked at her finally.

He grabbed her neck and pulled her close quickly kissing her on the lips before whispering, "I love you."

Taylor finally let her tears fall as she walked away. She glanced back one final time to see all four of them sitting in the chairs in the exact same way they had been the day they met. The only thing missing was her. But she was leaving.

"I love you too." She whispered and even though he couldn't hear, she knew Ryan knew.

**I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust**

**In my heart is the five of us**

**In white houses**

She climbed into the back seat of her mother's car, not wanting to sit up front. Not wanting to be closer to her mother than absolutely necessary.

She pulled her digital camera out of her purse and flipped through the pictures of her and her friends, landing on one of the five of them.

She looked back up at the house. The big white house she'd spent her last three months in.

**And you, maybe you'll remember me**

**What I gave is yours to keep**

Ryan watched as the car pulled away, taking with it the only girl he ever loved.

**In white houses**

**In white houses**

**In white houses**

* * *

Well what do you think? I was really bored and I was listening to this song thinking to myself _wouldn't it be cool if someone did a vid to Seth, Summer, Marissa, Ryan, and Taylor to this song?_ And then I started putting the story together and then 14 pages later I had this.

Well anyway please review, and if anyone does do a video to this song about the five of them please let me know. I'm dying to see one!

-Em


End file.
